


500 Words You Should Know: 5. Aesthetic

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is diligent by nature...</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 5. Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



Aesthetic

adjective  
1\. having a sense of the beautiful; characterized by a love of beauty.  
2\. relating to, involving, or concerned with pure emotion and sensation as opposed to pure intellectuality.

noun  
1\. the philosophical theory or set of principles governing the idea of beauty at a given time and place.  
2\. Archaic. the study of the nature of sensation.

 

Diligent by nature, he brought the same singular scholarly focus to Phryne as he did to everything else in his life. Every sound was catalogued, every writhing movement, every sensation. 

She was velvet in his arms, silk around his fingers, smoke and fire on his tongue. Her skin was a map of fine hairs, invisible creases, sweet powder and pale freckles. Her hair was silk around his fingers, wet against his lips, soft webs on his tongue. Her lips were hungry for his lips, soft on his throat, smokey-sultry as they murmured in his ears. “What are you thinking of, Jack?”

She moved over him like a pale flame. “Everything,” he whispered, feeling the hoarseness of his voice inside his chest, seeing how that same rough vocal texture touched her deep and made her shiver. “What are you thinking of, Phryne?”

She curled her alizarin lips into a mirthful smile. “Nothing,” she laughed quietly, her voice as rich as wine, her hands fiery on his chest as she moved. Her eyes seared him, her cunt burned him, her moans as she slowly fucked him scorched deep in his guts. “What is there that’s worth thinking, at a moment like this?”

“Everything. You. The universe.”

“Telescopes,” Phryne laughed, and then threw her head back with a long cry. 

She dropped against him like a twist of silk, gasping, electricity sparking between them. Her hips shuddered between his hands, stuttering, straining. 

Jack closed his eyes and memorized the moment. “Everything,” he whispered, his skin glowing with her velvety warmth. “This is everything.”


End file.
